


Magic Rainfall

by Nicxan



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Link is an adult, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Samus and Link bond one evening and she learns more about his ocarina.
Relationships: Samus Aran/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Magic Rainfall

**Author's Note:**

> [Banned Together Bingo](https://bannedtogetherbingo2020.tumblr.com/) time!  
> This prompt was 'fantasy'. I figured magic would fit. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Logically, Samus knew that these arenas were supposed to be used for fighting. Sometimes, though, it didn’t hurt to take a break.   
  
Despite it being nighttime in the ‘real world,’ it still looked like broad daylight on the Hyrule Castle stage; it always did. Samus found it a bit disconcerting. She should be able to look up and see the stars, but instead could only see the static clouds that made up the edge of the simulation area. The only blessing was that the damned song wasn’t working properly; the speakers were broken. Master Hand said he’d fix it tomorrow, but Samus would be happy if he never did.   
  
Samus’ armor was off, leaving her in her Zero Suit. It was strange to take it off during the tourney, but she had almost forgotten how free it made her feel. She could walk faster, move faster, and properly tinker with her Paralyzer. While it had saved her sorry ass on Chozodia, it had a lot of work before it could be anything more than a useless emergency pistol. Maybe if she fiddled with it just right, she could find a way for it to be more useful ...   
  
She tapped her mini-screwdriver against one of the functions, which emitted a loud, shrill sound. Samus jumped, nearly falling off of the castle roof. Link yelped next to her; he looked over at Samus, startled.   
  
“Sorry. It’s fine. Just hit a mechanism.”   
  
Link looked skeptical at her reassurance, but in the end, just decided to believe her. He went back to his ocarina.   
  
The only downside with the blissful silence was that Link seemed to miss the music. At least, she assumed he did. He didn’t outright say it, but his longing looks towards the speakers and his attempts to play his own melodies on his instrument left Samus wondering. Once in a while, she glanced at him as she fiddled with the Paralyzer. She always made sure to look away before Link could notice her.   
  
Eventually, though, her curiosity was just too much to handle.   
  
“... How long have you been playing that?” she asked. “I mean, the instrument. You’re pretty good at it.”   
  
Link blinked and stared over at Samus. He set the ocarina down on his lap, then began to count on his fingers. Eventually, he held up seven fingers.   
  
“Nine years, huh? So since you were a kid, then?”  
  
Link nodded.   
  
“It shows. You’re good at it.”  
  
Link’s cheeks turned a soft pink and he smiled bashfully. He nodded again in thanks, then went back to playing. Samus found herself listening and relaxing as she continued to work.   
  
It had been too long since they were able to just exist together like this. Samus knew this was partially due to her tendency to hole up in her room, but Link did that too. That aside, fights got in the way; they were usually only able to spare glances at each other and wave before having to move on to whatever they were doing.  
  
Moments like these were precious. She wouldn’t squander them.   
  
“... That have any powers?” Samus asked. “I mean, I’m just guessing. Zelda seems more like the magic user, but if you’re from the same land, there has to be something to it, right?”   
  
Link nodded, beaming brightly as he did so. He began to gesture, something that Samus had to learn how to understand over time. It would’ve been easier if he could have written, but one had to make do with what they had.   
  
First, he made hand motions like it was raining. That by itself was easy enough to understand -- the ocarina could make it rain, apparently. After that, he made a circle and held it high up, pointing at the sky.   
  
“The sun?”  
  
Link nodded.   
  
“It can make the sun rise?”  
  
He nodded again. Well, good thing that Samus still had it. She smiled politely and waved a hand, urging him to continue. Much to her surprise, he didn’t. Instead, Link looked thoughtful, tapping his chin with one hand and holding the ocarina with the other.  
  
“What is it, Link?”   
  
Link didn’t acknowledge her right away. Instead, he put the ocarina to his lips, playing a tune that she didn’t recognize at all. It only took a few seconds, but Samus couldn’t deny that there was a pull to the song, something -- otherworldly. She stared expectantly, waiting for something to happen ...   
  
Nothing did.   
  
Link blinked twice, looking up at the sky, confused. It was still bright blue. Had he played the song that raises the sun? Hell, she had no clue. Link tried again, playing the same song as earlier. Nothing changed; everything stayed the same.   
  
“... Not that I don’t believe you, but I’m just as confused as you are.” Samus raised an eyebrow at the lack of excitement. When she listened closely, however, she could hear something. It sounded like pounding rain, almost. Link’s ears twitched as he listened close -- then, his entire face seemed to light up.   
  
“What is it?”   
  
Link gestured for Samus to follow him, then leapt off of the castle roof. She stared after him incredulously, but followed suit, leaving her tinkering tools behind. They had the arena for another hour; surely it’d be fine to leave them there, right?  
  
It was an easy walk to the edge of the simulation area; all it took was just a hop onto an invisible platform and the wisdom to not look down into the seemingly endless expanse. Samus had mastered this art. Link had not. He wobbled unsteadily as he went to the door that had slid open.   
  
“Don’t look down, Link,” Samus said soothingly. Link shuddered.   
  
Thankfully, it wasn’t a concern for long. Link nearly rushed out while Samus followed leisurely behind him. The sounds were much clearer now -- something that both of them noticed. The duo looked up at the ceiling, then at each other. Samus looked perplexed. Link looked ecstatic.   
  
It sounded like an absolute torrent even from here. She hadn’t ever heard thunder like this; when it rumbled, it nearly shook the entire mansion. The rain was pounding on the roof so hard that she was afraid that it was going to cave in. Why Link was so excited about this, she had no idea.   
  
Samus followed him, however, when he rushed out of the waiting room and into the mansion proper. Bowser’s bemused look almost made Samus laugh, but she had to focus on keeping up. _‘For such a short guy, he sure can run when he doesn’t have his equipment on him.’_   
  
Link wound through the halls and hurried to the front door, nearly flinging it open with sheer force. Samus helped him push it open proper, and he stumbled into the rain, laughing heartily.   
  
“Let me guess,” Samus shouted over the roaring thunder, “The ocarina did this, right?”  
  
Link gave her a thumbs-up before just sitting on the steps. He looked up at the dark gray sky, smiling ear-to-ear. Despite the storm, he looked as happy as could be, even as the rain absolutely soaked him from head to toe. How could one man be so utterly joyous in a storm like this? Even she stayed inside or kept her armor on.  
  
For a moment, Samus simply observed him. Then, she decided to sit next to him. She might catch a cold later, and maybe that should worry her. But Link simply radiated utter joy, and she didn’t want to miss out on what could be another precious moment between them.  
  
The storm raged above them. It almost reminded her of where she grew up; the rain fell just as hard, and the thunder provided background noise as she slept next to Gray Voice. Samus found herself relaxing, even as the lightning struck almost struck the mansion.   
  
“Maybe don’t play that song twice next time.”   
  
Link looked over at her sheepishly, then shrugged helplessly. She had never seen him look so embarrassed in the entire time they spent together. Samus laughed, which was thankfully drowned out by the storm.   
  
They were soaked to the bone, shivering from the cold, but neither of them moved. And when Link reached out to put his hand over Samus’, she didn’t stop him. All she did was smile as she stared at the sky.   
  
All was peaceful.


End file.
